There is disclosed in the specification of DE-U-8608199.3, an electrical socket terminal comprising an elongate stamped and formed metal socket having a tubular base from one end of which projects a pair of elongate contact springs, which extend in a direction away from said base and have contact surfaces which are proximate to a forward end of the socket, remote from the base, and which extend towards each other to grip an electrical pin inserted between the contact surfaces from said forward end.